1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding completion body of an airbag which is configured to be mountable on the upper periphery of a window on the inboard side of a vehicle and be stored in a folded-up state, and to be deployed downward to cover the inboard side of the window at the time of inflow of an inflation gas, and an airbag.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, an airbag of a head-protecting airbag device includes an airbag body configured to be stored in a folded-up state on the upper periphery of a window on the inboard side of a vehicle and to be deployed downward to cover the inboard side of the window at the time of inflow of an inflation gas, and a plurality of mounting pieces which extends from the upper periphery of the airbag body and mounts the airbag body on the upper periphery of the window (for example, see JP-A-2011-068159 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,357,408). In a case where a length dimension of the mounting piece protruding from the upper periphery of the airbag body is long, in order not to expose the folding completion body to the window when the folding completion body formed by folding the airbag is mounted at a proper position on the upper edge of the window, the mounting piece is folded to shorten the length dimension of the mounting piece, and further the mounting piece is sewed by a suture, which is breakable when the airbag is deployed, or a breakable tape material is wound on the superimposed portion of the mounting piece so as to maintain the folded shape.
In the conventional folding completion body of an airbag, however, the mounting piece is partially folded and superimposed to be sewed, or the superimposed portion of the mounting piece is wound by the tape material. Thus, when the folding completion body of the airbag is formed in such a manner that the lower edge of the airbag body is folded to be brought close to the upper edge, and a folding-collapse preventing member is assembled to prevent the folding-collapse, it is necessary to perform an operation to sew the mounting piece and wind the tape material as a separate process from the assembly process of the folding-collapse preventing member, and it takes an effort to shorten the mounting piece in order to mount the folding completion body of the airbag at a proper position of the upper periphery of the window.